


7 Jason/Tim Song Drabbles

by anexorcist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Tim has never seen Jason look so peaceful in his sleep.<br/>2. “You coming with me this time?”<br/>3. Maybe he came back for Tim.<br/>4. It’s absolutely infuriating because Tim used to be so good at this.<br/>5. Sometimes, Jason cries at night. (Gen)<br/>6. Time slips away.<br/>7. Everyone’s looking at Tim like they want to go home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Jason/Tim Song Drabbles

**1\. “Helena” - My Chemical Romance**

The moon shines in through the window, and Tim has never seen Jason look so peaceful in his sleep.

That’s the point, really, when Tim realizes - it’s time to go. Time for him to leave because Gotham has her heroes, Batman has a Robin, Dick has enough younger brothers to dote on, and Jason. Jason has a whole world of opportunities ahead of him, so much potential. He can be so. Much. More. He has a second chance at life.  _Literally._

Tim can see it.

He just doesn’t see himself in it.

_So long, and good night._

-

**2\. “Famous Last Words” - My Chemical Romance**

Jason looks back one last time before jumping off the edge of the building. He stretches his arm out, palm open.

“You coming with me this time?”

Coy and so sweet but every bit of Jason’s mischief prickling under his skin, Tim steps forward, toes peeking over the edge.

“Of course.”

There’s a whoosh and they’re weightless - just how Jason feels in his chest, just how Tim feels in Jason’s arms - until a grapple fires with a hiss and they fly. Far beyond Batman and Robin, beyond Oracle’s all-seeing eyes and laughing clowns and all of Gotham City.

Until they’re just two birds in the sky.

-

**3\. “Kiss Me” - Ed Sheeran**

Everyone Tim knows and then loves dies. But Jason, he’s already died, already come back. Maybe he came back for Tim.

It’s selfish but maybe, maybe Tim is allowed to be selfish sometimes. It’s something he’s slowly learning, something Jason is slowly teaching him with lazy lie-ins and movie night and doughnuts for breakfast.

(Tim curls up like a cat, stretches like one too. He prefers TV series over full-length movies, and wrinkles his nose but still eats the plain doughnut holes, sprinkled in sugar, no icing.)

It’s Thursday, and they both have work to do, but they end up kissing on the couch instead.

Maybe this is the world’s way of apologizing.

(Maybe this is the world’s way of saying “you’re forgiven.”)

_I was made to keep your body warm._

-

**4\. “Everybody Talks” - Neon Trees**

Jason picks apart all of Tim’s lies, and Dick picks apart all of their lies, and it’s absolutely infuriating, because Tim used to be so good at this.  _Really_  good.

There are pictures all over the manor, set on side tables, between books, on kitchen counters, hanging between Wayne family portraits. More and more show up every single time Tim lies about where he’ll be so he can go meet Jason without interruption.

Down in the cave, they’re not even trying to hide because no one’s around this time of day. But when Jason leans in for a kiss while Tim’s typing up his latest report, there’s a  _click_  and a _flash_.

Dick waves a camera from the bottom of the stairs.

And that’s when Tim gets it. Figures out how it all started.

It started with a whisper -  _“Love you, babybird”_  - and that’s when Jason kisses him. That’s when he hears the first  _click_ , sees the first  _flash_  from the corner of his eye.

Of all the times to ignore Dick, he chooses that time, because Jason’s body wraps around his, Jason’s mouth wraps around his, and  _oh_.

Tim gives Jason a quick peck on the lips before running up the stairs after a twelve-year-old in a grown man’s body.

-

**5\. “Echo” - Jason Walker**

Sometimes, Jason cries at night. Because it’s not fair. Because he never had a dad. Because the mom he wishes he could keep dies and the one he wants to forget doesn’t.

He tries to hold everything together in his hands, really he does, but they’re so small and he hasn’t learned what he can do with them yet. It isn’t like he wants to keep stealing from people, small things like change and cigarettes and day-old scraps from bakeries.

He wants a life, all his own, one that belongs only to Jason Peter Todd.

Not to Willis or Sheila or Bruce or Batman.

In secret, after he sheds the mask and the hood and the leather jacket that smells of gunpowder and smoke, Jason cries. Because he doesn’t have a home. Right when he finds one, he loses it and it goes to some other kid who’s better and smaller and cuter and kinder and softer.

Because the only voices echoing back are the ones in his mind, laughing clowns and green bubbling screams.

Sometimes, Jason cries at night because there’s no one there to hear him.

_Hello, hello, anybody out there?_

-

**6\. “Jack and Jill” - Katie Herzig**

Time slips away, and no one knows they’re here. Mostly because Tim’s in a dress, and Jason’s holding his hand. Mostly because they’re hiding their faces in each other’s necks.

They’re in public, dancing slowly and sweetly, but so is everyone else around them, and they slip into the crowd like a Saturday, like a summer rose picked in the morning, like a mystery.

No one knows they’re here, except for the two of them, and they keep dancing - around all the questions, all the worries and the secrets they keep to themselves.

They’re swaying, pressed against each other’s bodies, and when darkness falls without a sound, so do the masks, so does Tim’s dress, so does Jason’s hand against Tim’s face.

And time keeps slipping away.

-

**7\. “The Wolf” - Miniature Tigers**

Jason leaves a kiss on Tim’s neck, soft enough it won’t leave a mark because they’re in public and he doesn’t want Tim to shy away.

When he feels Tim’s body shift up and against him, just the slightest bit, he smirks against the pale soft skin, and okay, maybe he bites and maybe that will leave a mark.

But everyone’s looking at Tim like they want to go home with him, and Jason’s just making sure anyone who thinks they’re slick enough won’t try.

Tim pulls back, and Jason almost curses because he doesn’t want it to look like he’s chased away his own boyfriend.

But Tim’s really just leaning up to leave a kiss, a big wet one, on Jason’s lips. He slides to the corner of his mouth and leaves a smaller, shier one there before going back to his original position, under Jason’s arm.

“What was that for?”

Tim blushes and checks his phone so he doesn’t have to look up.

“Just felt like it.”

_Everyone’s looking at you like they want to go home with you._


End file.
